


The Assassin Warden

by Fausha



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausha/pseuds/Fausha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karis Tabris was expecting a nice wedding with a man that she just met and already loved, but fate had a different path for her. After killing her betrothed's killer she becomes a grey warden and a skilled assassin, her distrust for humans causes her to bond with the tall and silent Quanari that is in her party, Sten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inspired story, so I figured the best way to start on my works was as such, now I tried to get most of the lines correct but I also improvised. Karis is an OC after all. Have fun. Also, warning, small children should not read. Thank you.

  


**The Wedding**

Karis rose at the break of dawn grinning excitedly, not many were up at this hour in the alienage but today was her wedding day, she was so excited. Yes, this rogue was excited about getting married, she had always dreamed of it as a child, seeing how much in love her mother and father were as a little girl helped, and even after her mother’s death she saw how much her father missed her mother, Karis pulled out a dress, it was a simple one, white of course, the sleeves were bunched below the shoulders then were loose and draped on the arms when worn, there was a goldish yellow embroidered pattern around the chest and there was an embroidered sash around the waist that fell almost all the way to the ground. Since her great, great, great grandmother couldn’t have true golden thread she used what she had. The dress would hug Karis’ curves nicely and show off just enough skin, there were simple shoes to go underneath but Karis wouldn’t wear them. She took a basket and went outside, the sun began to peek over the horizon but the wall blocked it out so it still was dark. Karis went to the small beautiful garden that the elves had grown, it was a special garden, and the flowers that bloomed there were for the brides of a wedding, in the morning they would leave the house and pick the flowers of their choice to make their headpiece. Karis looked through all the flowers looking for the perfect choices; she picked Amaryllis for radiant beauty, Freesia, innocence, Chrysanthemum, fidelity, Queen Anne’s lace, delicate femininity. Karis began to braid them together, which was when her cousin, Shianni found her.

“That is beautiful, Karis!” She said smiling at her black haired cousin. They will stand out in your hair so well…Please tell me you are going to _not_ wear a hidden knife in your shoe.” She said as Karis stood dusting off her outfit.

“Sorry, I have to, I mean, what if someone decides that I am the perfect target today? Without it, I am defenseless. I can only beat on a guy before I tire, a knife will make him back off, in fact, it will make him turn and run, seeing as how popular stories of my skill are.” She said. Her red haired cousin shook her head.

“Alright, just don’t scare your future husband with it; your father is looking for you.” She said. Karis nodded and headed back to the house.

Cyrion looked up and smiled. “There you are, ah, those are beautiful.” He said smiling. “They will do beautifully for your wedding.” He signaled her to sit down as Shianni came in as well. Karis sat down and felt her cousin pull her hair out of its two pig tails, she preferred them up like that, a little childish but it was comfortable. Her cousin began to brush her hair out and Karis listened to her father. “I cannot believe you are finally getting married, it seems only yesterday you were riding on my shoulders. I will miss that time.” He smiled. “I only wish your mother was here to see you now.” Karis smiled.

“Same here, father, but, I know she is happy.” She said. He chuckled.

“Yes, she most likely is. Now I hope you like the suitor I picked out for you.” He said. “His name is Nelaros, he is the youngest son of a good family in Highever, and I have been told that he is an expert blacksmith.” Karis gave a naughty grin.

“He is huh? That means I can test out his weapons.” She said. Cyrion sighed.

“And that brings up the next thing…I would like it if you could…wait on telling him about your…training, all the stuff your mother taught you.” He said. Karis pouted providing Shianni the opportunity to put on lip stick.

“But Father! He will find out about it sooner or later.” She said; she closed her eyes as her cousin put on some eye shadow.

“Better later…Much later.” Her father said rubbing his brow. “Ah yes, your mother would want you to have these.” He said. He gave her a pair of shoes. “She wore these with that dress.” He said. Karis took them and slid them on, a perfect fit, they were made of some kind of material, they weren’t leather, soft and dainty they felt amazing on her feet.

“What are they made of?”

“I don’t know, your mother was given them, they are from Orlesia…They are rather expensive.” He said. Karis smiled looking at the blue shoes, they looked amazing. She stood. Shianni suddenly placed a bracelet on her wrist.

“Here, for good luck.” She said. Karis hugged her, then her father.

“Thank you, both of you.” Her hair was up into a bun; Shianni placed several flowers in it then placed the flower wreath Karis made on her head.

“You two go on, I still have some things to do.” Her father said. Karis smiled and headed out, Shianni following. Karis headed towards where she believed Soris, her cousin, and the other to-be-married elf was, she stopped hearing a familiar voice.

“It’s in the breeding.” She went towards the voices and smiled.

“Auntie Dilwyn, Uncle Gethon!” She called out hugging them.

“IF it isn’t the bride, it’s nice to see you all grown up love.”

“I’m so happy you could come to my wedding!” She said happily.

“We are happy to be able to attend! We haven’t seen you since your mother… well.”

“Father loved her very much…I miss her dearly.” Karis said smiling sadly; she had been young when her mother had passed away.

“Do you still…?”

“Every day,” Karis said.

“Adaia was a beautiful and wild woman; she wanted you more than anything.” Gethon said.

“It is sad that she never got to see this day.” Dilwyn said. Karis smiled.

“You two are always welcomed.” She said. They both smiled and Gethon placed a bag in her hands.

“We saved some money for this day; we would like you to have it so you can have a good start in your new life.” He said. Karis felt tears well up.

“Thank you.” She said softly. “I am honored.”

“Good luck, love, we wish you only the best.” Dilwyn said giving her another hug. Karis hugged back and turned, she stopped seeing Neesa’s family packing up. She went over. Neesa’s father looked up.

“Ah, Karis, I am happy for you, sadly we cannot stay for your wedding.” He said; Karis looked worried, her crisp blue eyes filled with concerned.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“The human owners of our building are selling it for storage, we have to move, and we cannot afford any place here.” Nessa’s father said.

“Where will you go?” Karis asked.

“We plan to head up to the Ostagar ruins, they are asking for laborers there.” Nessa’s mother said. Karis looked between them.

“Is there any way I can help?”

“You are still a child, enjoy this special day and put us out of your mind.” Nessa’s father said suddenly.

“What my husband means is thank you for being generous but it is best for you to keep what you have and start a good life with your new husband.” Nessa’s mother said. Karis sighed.

“Alright, I wish you luck and pray you arrive safely.” She said. She went to leave.

“Wait!” Nessa called after her. Karis glanced back.

“Yes?”

“I want to apologize for my father, he, well, he’s a little too proud to accept help from others, especially kids.” She said. “I for one do not want to go to Ostagar, my parents will end up as workers, and they expect me to do the same but I don’t want to be around men who haven’t been with a woman in months.” Nessa said. “If we had the money they said they would go to Highover…but sadly we don’t.” She sighed but stopped seeing Karis counting out some silver coins. “Kari?” She said; Kari was Karis’ nickname.

“Here is 10 silver, buy yourself a new home.” She said.

“W-Where did you get all this money? Never mind that, thank you.” She said tears in her eyes. Karis watched her leave, instantly she saw Soris and hurried over.

“Cousin,” She said happily. He looked over and grinned.

“You look beautiful in the dress, and you’re keeping it from dragging! Never thought to see you in a dress, always trousers with you,” He teased; Karis stuck her tongue out at him.

“I like how they feel; I can actually fight in them. But Dad had someone modify my dress; if a fight comes I can fight in it.” She said lifting the side a little to reveal a slit, she let it lay back hiding said slit. Soris rolled his eyes.

“Of course you would have that like that.” He said grinning, “Come on, my excited cousin; let’s go meet our future spouse.” He said, they headed off to find them. Karis stiffened seeing some humans.

“Well, shite.” She muttered her hand going into her sleeve, touching the small knife she had tucked away on her lower arm. The leader of the group, a ginger grabbed Kari’s bridesmaid and friend, Malora.

“Let go! Please!” She cried out freeing herself.

“It’s a party isn’t it? Grab a whore and have fun.” He said laughing, he strolled forward smirking. “Savor the hunt boys,” He said looking to his lackeys, “Take this elven wench here… so young and vulnerable…” He licked his lips, looking at Shianni hungrily.

“Touch me and I will gut you like a pig, human.” Shianni snapped, the man next to her paled.

“She doesn’t mean it ser.” He said quickly.

“Silence, worm,” The man said, he approached the two and struck the man harshly. The man hit the ground and one of the other bridesmaids went down beside him helping him sit up slightly. Karis started forward but Soris stopped her.

“I know you want to stop this but please, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Shianni will get herself killed.” Karis said. The man saw her, he went to her and Shianna looked around alarmed. She saw a bottle and went to it.

“I know but let’s attempt to be diplomatic.”

“What’s this? Another lovely one wanting to keep me company?” He said coming over, he messed with a loose strand of her hair smirking, his eyes taking in her figure. Karis couldn’t help it.

“Dream on, human.” She said shortly her eyes holding distain; her mother’s fiery nature had been passed down without fail. It was obvious by his first expression he wasn’t expecting someone to be… well not terrified of him.

“Do you know who I am?” The man said barely hiding his anger. Soris began to shake his head seeing Shianni coming at the man, the man turned then crumpled as the bottle shattered on his head spilling the alcohol all over him.

“Do you know what you have done? That is Vaughan Urien! The arl of Denerim’s son,” One of the lackeys said causing Shianni to pale; she began to shake her head.

“W-What!? O-Oh no! What have I done?” She said.

“Just think of what I will do to you two.” Karis said in a deadly voice making them pale and quickly grab Vaughan.

“Y-You’ll pay for this!” The other one said and they hurried off with the limp man. Karis watched glaringly. Soris smiled as two people came over.

“Is everything all right?” The man asked, he was a blonde and rather cute, Karis flushed when she saw him.

“Yes, the arl’s son must have started drinking early.” Soris said with a nervous laugh. “This is my betrothed, Valora,” He said.

“Then this handsome man must be, Nelaros.” Karis said sweetly. Nelaros gave a charming smile.

“I’m a lucky man to be welcomed so warmly.” He said in a soft warm voice that made Karis bite her lip, her father choose wisely, she would need to thank him for this.

“I’m…sure you two have a lot to discuss.” Soris said. Nelaros and Karis stepped away from Soris and Valora, giving them room to talk in peace.

“I have to say I’m a little nervous.” Nelaros said sheepishly, “are you?”

“I was….until I saw you.” Karis said honestly a smile forming. Nelaros gently took her hands.

“I will spend the rest of my life learning how to make you happy, Karis, and keep you happy.” He said. Karis gave a soft womanly sigh of delight. Soris suddenly was behind her his back to hers.

“Come on, let’s let them get ready.” He said. Nelaros gently kissed her knuckles bringing forth another sigh of delight. He left with Valora. “Well, you sure are hooked.” Soris said teasingly. He frowned. “Don’t look now, but here comes more trouble.” He said. Karis looked up and frowned, a tall brown haired man came into the alienage; he wore armor and a long white tunic underneath.

“Either he is one of Vaughan’s men or just another troublemaker, either way lets go talk to him.” Karis said sliding her hands into her sleeves. They approached the man. He gave a warm smile.

“Good day, I believe congratulations are in order for your impending wedding.”

“Thank you, May I ask why you are here, ser?” Karis asked politely.

“You may, but it is my business.” He said politely back. Karis nodded.

“Could you leave?”

“I could but will not, I am sorry.”

“Maybe we can compromise then.” Karis said her fingers tightening over the dagger. She had several on her, two in each boot, on each calf, on the lower arms and one in the small of her back, better safe than sorry as she always said.

“She keeps her composure, even when facing down an unknown and armed human,” The man suddenly said as Valendrian came over, the man looked to him. “A true gift, don’t you agree?”

“I would say the world has far more use for those you know when to stay their blades.” He gave a bow. “It is good to see you old friend.” He said. Karis bowed her head.

“I am so sorry, I did not know.” She said softly. The man smiled.

“It is alright, I was hardly forthcoming and for that I apologize.” The man said.

“This is Duncan, head of the Grey warden’s in Ferelden.” Valendrian said. Karis released her blades and curtseyed as Soris bowed.

“Well met, Duncan.” Karis said politely.

“And you, dear girl.” Duncan said smiling warmly.

“But,” Valendrian began gathering their attention. “My question remains unanswered, why are you here old friend?”

“The worst has happened, Blight has begun. King Calian summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to prepare to face the darkspawn.” Duncan said.

“I have heard, but, this is an awkward time, we have two weddings these dear children’s, in fact.”

“I understand, please continue, my concerns can wait for now, this should be a joyous time for these two.” Duncan said. Valendrian nodded.

“Children, treat Duncan as my guest please.” He said. Karis smiled.

“We will, Elder.”

“And for Maker’s sake take your places.” Valendrian said suddenly, Karis hurried to the stand, her eyes fell onto Nelaros and a blissful smile crossed her face, the idea of wedding him filled her heart with joy, she wanted this. Valendrian smiled.

“There you are Soris, I thought you ran off.” Valora said.

“Of course not, and I brought Nelaros’ blushing bride in tow.” He said smiling slightly. Nelaros looked at Karis with admiring eyes.

“You look radiant; I was taken earlier so I forgot to mention it.” He said softly, Karis blushed deeply.

“Thank you.” She said.

“It Looks like everyone is ready,” Soris said. Karis beamed her excitement showing in her crisp blue eyes.

“Friends and family,” Valendrian began, Duncan stood in the back respectfully; “Today we celebrate not only this joining but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker’s prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other.” He said before signaling Mother Boann. She stepped forward smiling gently.

“Thank you Valendrian. Now, let us begin.” She smiled at the two couples as she spoke. “In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light I—“ Soris paled and pointed behind her, Karis saw Vaughan approaching and her hand slid into her sleeve her body starting to quiver as her blood began to pump, her father, who was in the crowd bit his lip seeing his daughter become agitated. One of the men shoved a poor elf out of the way, the elf hit his head hard on a support beam to another platform and crumpled blood trickling from his injury, and he most likely had a concussion.

“Sorry to interrupt Mother, but we are having a party,” Vaughan came onto the stage and stood behind Valora who looked terrified. “And it seems,” He gave a laugh. “We are a little short of guest of the female persuasion.”

“This is a wedding.” The mother said through clenched teeth.

“Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have a tea party, that’s your business. But don’t pretend that this is a proper wedding.” He said. “Now we are here to have a good time, aren’t we boys?” One of the men laughed.

“Just a good time with the ladies, that’s all.” He said, the one next to Shianna laughed at that.

“Now, let’s see, take those two, the one in the tight dress, and… where’s the bitch that bottled me?”

“Over here Lord Vaughan!” The man beside Shianni said grabbing her shirt.

“Let me go you stuffed-shirt son of a—” Shianni began making Vaughan laugh.

“Oh, I will enjoy taming her. And see the pretty bride…” He leered at Valora and Karis, both Soris and Nelaros placed themselves in front of their respected bride.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let them take you.” He said softly to Karis. She gently touched his shoulder with one hand before stepping around him.

“It’s alright… I will go with him; we don’t need any bloodshed, Nelaros.” She said softly.

“Ah, yes…” Vaughan came over his hand cupping her chin. “Such a well formed little thing,” He said. Karis saw her father start to come forward but Duncan stopped him, he looked to Karis saying something, thankfully Karis lip read very well.

“This is her fight, we should not interfere, do not forget they would kill you on the spot.” He said to the older man.

“You villains!” Nelaros said harshly his eyes filled with anger as Karis yanked her jaw away from Vaughan’s hold.

“Now that’s quite enough,” He said laughing, “I’m sure we all want to avoid further… um,” His gaze drifted towards Karis’ form, “Unpleasantness.” He said heatedly.

“Touch me and I will personally kill you.” Karis couldn’t help but snarl out. Vaughan laughed.

“This one has spirit! I can’t wait to break it; oh we are going to have so much fun.” He said stepping back one of his lackey’s came forward and struck her hard across the cheek, Karis hadn’t even had time to dodge the hit, she went spinning and hit the ground hard, stars filled her gaze before slowly everything went black, the last thing she saw was Nelaros being held back by Soris.

* * *

“Maker protect us, maker keep us.” Karis groaned slowly sitting up rubbing her sore head then her sore cheek. “I let my damned guard down, is everyone alright?” She asked looking around; she looked like she was in a storage room.

“We are scared but unharmed so far.” Valora said. “They locked us in here until that…bastard us ‘Ready for us.’” She said as Shianna helped Karis stand.

“First human to walk through that door we kill.” She said coldly reaching up her sleeve, she froze her knife missing.

“They took all your knives.” Shianna said softly, “But I was able to nick one.” She pulled it out; Karis took it and slipped it into her shoe carefully.

“One knife will not do much, I have a plan, and I will goad them into taking me first. Then I will do whatever I can to kill the bastard before they can touch you guys.” She said. Shianna and Valora paled at that.

“That means he will-“

“Yes, most likely he will.” Karis said quickly. “I will take that chance, but your safety is more important.” She said.

“Someone’s coming!” Malora said terrified. Karis gently touched her shoulder as they all stood facing the door, several armed soldiers came in.

“Hello, wenches, we are your escorts for Lord Vaughan’s little party.” The one in the front said.

“Stay away from me!” The one praying said shrilly. The soldier snarled and ran her through with his sword. She gasped weakly as he pushed her off, Karis went to her knees beside her as the others gasped and Valora gave a choked sob, it was her bridesmaid. Karis glared at them but took a deep breath.

“I’m surprised that the ‘Lord Vaughan needs sooo many woman just to get off, must be having trouble.” She sneered. The guard grabbed her by her hair pulling her up.

“You wanna die too?” He snarled.

“I doubt he would like that now would he, seeing as he wants nothing more than to break my spirit, guess what, I don’t give a damn if he rapes my friends, that won’t do anything to break me, just piss me the hell off, now taking me first, that would be a little better, cause he would be able to break me and put so much fear in them it will make it a little more fun.” She said smoothly. The guard threw her to the men.

“Take her, we leave the others.” He said. The guards nodded binding her hands behind her back before dragging her out.

* * *

Vaughan looked up from the body of the man who broke in to see his guards dragging in Karis.

“I asked for the others first.” He said. Karis stiffened at the body.

“No! Nelaros!” She broke free racing over and falling to her knees by his body tears starting to fall. Nelaros opened his eyes hearing her voice, a weak smile formed.

“There you are, still so beautiful, I’m sorry that I failed to protect you.” He whispered weakly. Karis shook her head.

“You didn’t! You did everything you could, rest, everything will be okay, I promise!” She said sobbing softly. He lifted a bloody hand and she caught it in her bound ones, she felt him open and two small items tinkled into her hands. He smiled at her before gently pulling her down with his free hand and kissing her softly. Karis felt the tears slid down her face.

“I do.” Was all he said before he passed away and Karis let out a scream of sorrow throwing herself across his body, he had died trying to save her, he had given up so much when he could have just stayed back and wait and lived. Sorrow faded and rage filled her. Karis looked up at Vaughan as the men dragged her off of her future husband’s body, her eyes promised death. Vaughan merely smirked grabbing her by her now untidy bun and threw her on the bed. Karis glared at him.

“Such a delicious little treat.” He said, he looked to his men. “Strip her.” He said. Karis struggled as they removed her dress, thankfully they didn’t rip it. She glared at them as they threw her bracelet to the floor, it broke the pieces scattering across the floor, Karis jerked her hands out of one of the men’s grasp and the rings she had been holding went flying, her anger only grew as once again she was thrown onto the bed. Her shoes were still on, meaning the little knife was still in them. She glared up at him, she had loosened the knot around her wrist while being dragged towards Vaughan’s room, all she needed was to pull out her knife and kill the bastard, but not yet, the guards were still in the room. Vaughan smirked beginning to open his shirt. He looked to the guards. “Lock the door behind you, I don’t want any interruptions.” He said. The guards bowed and left. Karis shuffled back on the bed trying to get as far away from him as possible, he yanked her back by a leg. “Ah, ah! I don’t want my little prize escaping.” He said messing with his pants now, Karis smirked and suddenly lurched forward knife suddenly in hand and buried it into his stomach, Vaughan cried out holding his stomach, Karis was off the bed, she grabbed his shirt and shoved it in his mouth to muffle his screams. She knocked his feet out from under him and sat down on his chest.

“Well, well, look how the tables have turned.” She said, he went to swing at her but she grabbed his hand and slammed it above his head, she grabbed his other one and did the same, she pulled out the knife enjoying his muffled scream, rather girlish, good. She stabbed the knife into his palms, his eyes widened in pain as another scream ripped through him. She rose and dug in his weapon’s chest pulling out a sword and a dagger. “Ooh, such a nice knife.” She said examining it. “This will do.” She said, she slowly approached him her hips swaying. “Where to start? Ah, the best place, see, you are lucky that I was first, otherwise you would have been tortured even longer for harming my cousin, but, you are unlucky….Cause you killed my betrothed.” She snarled. “Now hold still, this will hurt…A lot!” She said and castrated him. He thrashed as he screamed in agony, blood pouring from the new wound. “Poor baby, too bad, you struck the wrong woman as well.” She said a sadistic smirk forming as she cut off his hands. His eyes rolled back as the pain began to overwhelm him. She sighed. “Your too weak…” She slashed his throat and watched him bleed out, she stood and pulled on the wedding dress. She picked up her rings slipping them on her left ring finger before gathering the shards and slipping them into a secret pocket in the dress. She sighed as she approached the door, she opened it and slit the guard’s throat. She gave the sound of a song bird. Soris peeked around a corner and relaxed racing over.

“You’re okay, the girls said that they took you first!” He said. Karis closed the door behind her.

“They did, but he is dead.” She said. “Let’s go get the girls out of here before anything happens to them.” She said. Soris nodded and they both set off. Karis made sure that every man she ran into died, all the guards’ blood soon covered her dress and hair, but she didn’t care. Soon they arrived in the room the girls were in. Shianni saw Karis covered in blood.

“K-Karis! What happened?” She asked.

“The Arl’s family is one short, and they might want more guards’.” She said, she looked at the girls. “It’s time for us to leave, let’s go now.” She said. The girls nodded. Quickly and quietly they slipped out of the mansion. They were greeted by Duncan and Valendrian.

“You are back safely.” Valendrian said. “What happened? Where is Nola?” He asked.

“S-She fought, they killed her.” Valora said weakly.

“Nelaros too.” Karis said softly, her face shadowed. “Then they were going to try and harm the girls, I smooth talked into first placed and killed the bastard…Then all of his Guards.” She said. “Quite the blood bath.” She said.

“Then the Garrison are already on their way, you have little time.” Duncan said.

“We will have to leave Denerim for a little while then.” She said.

“And it has come to that.” Valendrian said softly. A young elf raced forward.

“The guards are here!” He said.

“Aright, don’t panic, let’s see what comes of this.” Valendrian said. The guards came over.

“I am looking for Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage.” The captain said.

“I am he, I take it you came for the commotion earlier?” Valendrian said.

“Don’t play ignorant with me! The arl’s son is lying in a river of blood that seems to fill the entire estate, I need names and I need them now.” The Captain said harshly. Karis stepped forward.

“I did it.” She said strongly. The Captain looked at her blood splattered face, then at her dress which was practically red.

“You? Alone?”

“Would you like details, his hands were second. His rather important bit was first. And he was alive.” She said coldly making the guards pale. The Captain had no doubt now.

“This elf will be put into custody until the Arl returns and can sort this mess out.” He said. Duncan suddenly stepped forward.

“Captain, a word if you will.”

“What is it, Grey Warden? This is under control.” He said.

“Be that as it may,” Duncan said his hand falling onto Karis’ shoulder. “But I invoke the right of conscription, this woman will be placed in my custody.” He said. Karis blinked and looked up at him.

“You can do that?” She asked.

“Son of a tied down—” The Captain cursed loudly. “Very well, Warden, all I ask is that you get this elf out of Denerim **today**.” He said.

“I will.” Duncan said.

“I must get my men on the streets before the news hits.” He muttered and left. Duncan looked to Karis.

“You are with me, go on and say your goodbyes, I know you will want to, afterwards, we must leave, I intend to keep my word to that man.” Karis nodded.

“Understood.” She said. Karis looked over at Soris before going to him.

“Thank you. You really saved my hide back there…” He said. Karis smiled.

“It was the right thing to do, you and Nelaros were trying to save us, anyways, and I did most of the killing.” She said bluntly.

“As you always do…Well, I’d like to at least do the right thing, I’m going to marry Valora, she’s a good woman and she has ideas on making life better for everyone here. Shianni and Valora are back at your place, will you see them before you go?” He asked. Karis nodded.

“Of course, poor Shianni probably is blaming herself for all of this. I need to make her understand she isn’t to blame.” She said. Soris gave her a big hug.

“You have always been my hero, you know, now it’s just official.” He said. Karis smiled.

“And you have always been my lil’ side kick.” She teased. He laughed kissing her cheek. “Ew, Soris that’s gross!” She teased. Soris laughed giving her another big hug before letting her go.

“You be careful, don’t get yourself killed.” He said. Karis smiled.

“I will come home. Don’t worry.” She said. She looked to Valendrian. He smiled.

“Well, I guess Duncan got his recruit after all.” He said. Karis smiled.

“I am looking forward to being a Grey Warden, but I still will miss home.” She said.

“You were the reason he came here. It seems that fate repeats itself, he came for your mother when she was your age, and I just was able to convince him otherwise. Perhaps this time it’s for the best.” He said. Karis felt her heart pick up, her mother nearly became a Grey Warden. She suddenly hugged the elder.

“I will miss all of you guys, thank you for your guidance, Elder, I will remember your lessons.” She said.

“I know, dear child, no….You are no child any longer. Karis, you take care of yourself.” He said. “You became an adult in the worst way, do not let that guide your path.” He said. Karis felt tears well up.

“I won’t.” She said.

“Good, if you’ll excuse me, I must tend to our people, goodbye, Karis, and Maker keep you.” He said.

“Maker keep you as well.” She said and he left, Karis sighed and headed towards her home for the last time. She saw her father and ran to him. He pulled her close, bloodied clothing and all, he stroked her hair as she cried, gently taking it out of the bun it had been in.

“It’s alright.” He murmured. “You are safe, he didn’t…They didn’t….”

“No, they killed Nelaros, he had tried to save me!” She sobbed out. “He died in my arms, gave me our rings…His last words were his vows…” She whispered. “He said ‘I do’….I miss him so…I hate myself for allowing this to happen.”

“Karis, do not weep for him, he did what he would have wanted to do, he fought for you, he died trying to save you, he died a good husband, now didn’t he?” Karis nodded. “And now you are to be a Warden, going to protect everyone in this world.” He said. “If this is what the Maker has planned for you, who are we to stop it, your mother would be proud of you.” He smiled down at her. Karis sniffed wiping away a tear, and some of the blood splatter.

“I hope so.” She whispered. He rubbed her clean cheek.

“Take care, my girl, be safe, and wise and do not let your little tongue get away from you.” He said the last part teasingly. Karis smiled through her tears.

“I will father, no guarantees on the tongue bit though.” She said. “I must say goodbye to Valora and Shianni.” She said. He kissed her brow, not bothered by the blood.

“Alright.” He said letting her go. She slipped in the house. Valora smiled seeing her, Shianni looked up as well.

“Thank you.” Valora spoke first. “Thank you, for me, for Soris, for everyone!” She said hugging Karis. Karis hugged back.

“We elves need to stick together.” Karis said.

“You are the sister I’ve always wanted!” She said.

“You have Shianna, we both are very fiery.” She teased the young blonde elf. Valora laughed.

“Yeah,” She said. “Thank you again.” Shianni stepped up. Karis hugged her.

“It’s not your fault that all of this happened.” She said quickly. Shianna hugged back sobbing into her cousin’s shoulder.

“But if I hadn’t hit him over the head.”

“He would have kept pushing the men around and man handling the women, he was a bastard and deserved what we gave him.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Shianni said pulling back. “Taking all the responsibility,” She smiled at her cousin. “I love you, Cousin, make us proud.” She said. Karis smiled.

“I love you too, Shianni.” She said.

“Maker watch over you.” She said. Karis left going toward Duncan. She was leaving home…It was for the best….


	2. Ostagar part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karis arrives at Ostagar

**Ostagar Part 1**

Karis scrubbed at her dress, the blood had turned it a pink, and the water was slowly becoming pink as well. A growl escaped her as she scrubbed hard.

“Stupid men! This would have never happened had they just let us have our day! I wish there was a way to get all this blood out of this dress!” She muttered. She dunked it into the water fighting the shiver that went through her body from the cold water, something warm was placed on her shoulders and she looked up to see Duncan’s kind face.

“Still not coming out?” He asked. She shook her head, she had her hair in her two pony tails again.

“No, damn blood.” She sighed. “Thanks, Duncan, for the blanket and for saving me.” She said. She looked at her golden rings. “I didn’t want to stay there anymore…Not after losing Nelaros…”

“He was a brave lad, after you and the girls were taken he began to search for weapons, he wanted to storm in and rescue you all.” He said. “I gave him some weapons and convinced him to sneak in instead, that way reinforcements didn’t come. I am sorry for your loss.” He said. Karis looked at him.

“Why didn’t you help us?”

“I cannot, the Grey Wardens are a neutral party, we cannot take the side of one race or another, we accept all races and we show no favorites between them, as it should be.” He said. Karis nodded.

“Welp that will take time for me.” She said. “I mean, I never cared for humans, what with how they treat us, I will show respect but…” She shook her head. “I might let my tongue loose if I’m not too careful.” She said. Duncan chuckled.

“Your mother also had a sharp tongue.” He said. “The short time that I met her she made her points known. It nearly gave her parents a heart attack.” He pointed out. Karis laughed.

“Yeah, mom did it often.” She sighed. “I missed her growing up…After the incident with the drunks.” She flinched. Duncan sat down on the edge of the lake.

“I heard, she died protecting you, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, they decided they would see how long I could hold my breath. She tried to stop them but they gutted her…And I snapped. Dad found me sitting on one of the men’s head, He was struggling to get his head out of the water.” She shrugged. “He kept the fact a little girl nearly drowned him a secret. Think of the shame!” She mocked horror. Duncan looked at her.

“So you…”

“Killed the other two, I was small and they were drunk, I had the knife they used and they couldn’t catch me.” She said. She glared at the dress even as the tears fell. “I am never getting this thing cleaned.” She muttered. She stood holding the blanket on her shoulders.

“We are almost to Ostagar, I believe a mage can help remove the stains.” He said. Karis relaxed.

“Thank god.” She said. “Now…I need some clothing.” She said.

“There is some armor back at camp, come on.” He said. Karis followed holding the bloody dress close. She couldn’t wait to get to Ostagar now. The sooner she gets the blood out of this dress, the better.

Karis looked at the ruins of Ostagar a frown forming on her face. It looked as if it hadn’t been inhabited for a while. She followed Duncan in. Her armor was simple, and light, she had a sword and dagger on her back. She thought of her mother’s blade and bit her lip, why hadn’t her father send it with her? She shook her head, she would see him again. She stopped seeing a blonde haired human in armor, with a shock she realized she was looking at the king.

“Ho there, Duncan!” He said. Karis glanced at Duncan and saw his surprise.

“King Cailan! I wasn’t expecting—”

“A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun!” He said. Duncan gave a small smile.

“Not if I could help it your Majesty.” Duncan said. King Cailan grinned boyishly.

“Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you’ve found a promising recruit, I take it this is she?” He looked to Karis who bowed politely, her armor clinking slightly.

“Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty.” Duncan said.

“No need to be so formal, Duncan. We’ll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?” Cailan said to Karis.

“It’s Karis, your Majesty.” Karis said politely.

“Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one, am glad to help them. I see you’re an elf, friend. From where do you hail?” He asked.

“The Alienage.” Karis said. Cailan looked interested, very much so.

“Really? What is it like there? My guards all but forbid me going there.” He said. Karis sighed.

“Oh, nothing special.” Duncan relaxed at her words. “I killed the Arl’s son because he was about to rape and kill me, my cousin, my other cousin’s betrothed and two bridesmaids, oh, he also killed my betrothed.” She said bluntly. King Cailan’s smile faded.

“You…Wait what?” He said in disbelief. Duncan quickly stepped up.

“Your majesty, Karis is very blunt, I wouldn’t have put it so bluntly. There are events in Denerim you should be aware of.” He said. Cailan nodded.

“It seems so…Did he?”

“Rape us, no, I was first on the list, so I was able to stop it before it happened.” She said, she figured to leave out the torture, she rather not see him sick at the moment. Duncan gave her a grateful look.

“I would like to hear more of this later. For now, we have a war to attend to…Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks.” He said. Karis dipped her head in respect.

“You are too kind, your Majesty.” Karis said.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Laghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies.” Cailan said.

“Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.” Duncan said. Cailan laughed.

“Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We’ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.” Cailan said. Karis blinked.

“I didn’t know we were doing so well.” She said surprised as Calian went to stand between his guards, they had been looking on edge, the moment he did they seemed to be…less on edge.

“I’m not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we’ve seen no sign of an Archdemon.” He said. Duncan raised a brow.

“Disappointed, your majesty?” He asked. Cailan sighed.

“I’d hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do.” He gave a small smile. “I have to go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!” He turned and left his guards following behind him. Karis watched him leave.

“For a king, he’s not bad.” She said. “A little young at heart though.” She looked to Duncan who was rubbing his brow.

“What the king said is true,” He began, “They have won several battles against the darkspawn here.” He said. Karis frowned.

“You…Don’t sound very reassured.” She said. Duncan signaled her to walk with him.

“I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling.” He said. Karis eyed him, he wasn’t telling her something.

“Then maybe we should move quickly.” She said.

“Yes, we should proceed with the ritual.” He said nodding in agreement. Karis gave a smirk.

“A hot meal might be nice, first.” She said. Duncan laughed at that.

“I agree. We have until nightfall to begin the ritual. Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, nut some preparations is required. We must begin soon.” He said. Karis nodded.

“Let’s get this over with then.” She said.

“Feel free to explore the camp here, as you wish, just do not leave it for the time being.” He said. “Until then, I have business to attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge should you need to.” He said and left. Karis looked around before heading into camp, she caught the scent of food and went to it, there were two others, men, sitting eating, Karis grabbed a bowl full of the food and sat down beside them. The dark haired human looked to her and gave a suave grin.

“Well hello, do you come here often?” He asked. Karis laughed at that.

“Sorry, I don’t usually stay on battle fronts.” She said. “And I am not that simple minded, rogue.” She said. He laughed.

“Ah, a fellow rogue I presume?” He asked. Karis lifted up her hand, in it was his pouch of money.

“You tell me?” She said.

“Ah but anyone can learn how to steal.”

“True, true, Yes, I am also a rogue.” She said taking a bite of the food. “One used to worse stuff than this.” She said swallowing.

“How can you be, this is like slop!” The other one said. Karis gave a humorous laugh.

“Born and raised in the Alienage in Denerim, they don’t have the best food but we get by. Every once in a while I get lucky and get actual food.” She said. “Like juicy red apples…” She grinned at the thought. “They taste good when cooked as well.” She held out a hand. “Names Karis, Grey Warden recruit.” She said. The rogue shook it.

“Daveth.” The rogue said. “It’s nice to meet the other recruit, you’re not what expected.” He said.

“Were you expecting another human male?” She asked coolly.

“Ya got me.” He said laughing slightly. “Yeah, another human would have made sense, but the Warden’s take in any race from what I was told.”

“How did Duncan find you?”

“Ah, he caught me purse cutting, I was able to escape from him but later the guards caught me, I was gonna lose my hand but Duncan convinced them to release me into his custody.” He said grinning. Karis chuckled.

“At least you didn’t kill the Arl’s heir.” She said.

“Heard about that. Did you really?” He asked. Karis nodded.

“The bastard shouldn’t have lived as long as he had, abusive to women, treated them like crap, even worse if you were a ‘knife ear’.” She scrunched her nose. “Then again I rather be that then a ‘flat ear’.” She said. “No offense but I can’t see how you ‘flat ears’ can sneak around, your too big and clunky.” Daveth chuckled.

“We have our ways.” He said. “So did Duncan perform the right of conscription on you?” He asked. Karis nodded.

“They would have thrown me in prison until the Arl returned.” She explained pushing some of her charcoal black hair out of her sky blue eyes. “I had to leave my family, it wasn’t horrible but…I do miss them.” She said. “Mainly my cousin, Shianni, who is as fiery as me.” She chuckled. “Soris is a hopeless case, he was my sidekick growing up. He helped me get into trouble, I took responsibility of course, but it still was fun.” She smiled. “Course this time he came to save me….” She laughed. “I ended up going through making sure he didn’t get skewered.” Daveth laughed at that. The knight chuckled as well.

“My wife would love you.” He said. “Names Jory, by the way.” He said shaking her hand. Karis smiled.

“Your wife huh?” She asked.

“Yeah, come from Redcliffe, I was a soldier under Arl Eamon.” Jory said. “My wife is expecting.” He grinned. Karis smiled softly.

“I bet the child will have you wrapped around your finger.” She said. Jory chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I would love to have a little girl to come home to after this is all over.” He said. Karis sighed.

“Must be nice.” She said looking at the fire. A sad look came across her face. “I lost that chance.” She muttered softly.

“I take it the heir killed your beloved?” Daveth asked. Karis nodded.

“Yeah, we were to wed that day…” She said. “He died trying to save my life.” Jory gave a sad smile.

“I am sorry for your loss, but I would rather die trying to save my wife’s life than any other way.” He said. Karis smiled at that.

“Yeah, I can see that. Dying for those you love.” She said. “Now, Duncan mentioned someone on our way here, I’m to talk to him.”

“Oh, you mean Alistair, yeah, he’s that way.” Daveth said pointing towards one end of the camp.

“Thanks, it was nice talking to you two.” She said standing. “See you in a little while.” She then headed off.

“Hmm, this isn’t good.” A man said to her left. Karis looked over at him now curious to what he was talking about. “I’d hate to waste such a promising member of the breed.” Karis noticed he was in front of some pens, Mabari. She went to him, he spotted her. “Ah! Are you the new Gray Warden? I could use some help.”

“What’s the problem?” She asked.

“This is a Mabari, smart breed, and strong. It’s owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood.” He explained. “I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first.”

“I will give it a shot.” She said. He unlocked the pen.

“Go in the pen and let him smell you. We’ll know right away if he’ll respond. Let’s hope this works.” He said softly as she stepped in. “I would really hate to have to put him down.” As soon as Karis stepped in the large hound backed down from his aggressive stance, looking at her with respectful eyes, Karis could see the intelligence in them but also the pain, gently she stroked his head, his stump of a tail wagged at that, she smiled.

“Will you allow me to put the muzzle on you? It will only be for a short while.” She said, the large dog whimpered but allowed her to put on the muzzle. Karis kissed its head before stepping out.

“Thanks, the medicine should work, hey are you going into the forest anytime soon?”

“I believe so, why?”

“There is a plant in there, a white flower with an orange center. It heals the poison that is in him. If you could.”

“Sure, I’ll gather a few so you have some stored away for next time.” Karis said.

“Thanks, hey, you should stop by after battle, we can see if he will imprint on you.” Karis giggled.

“That would be amazing, I’ve always wanted a Mabari.” She said. The kennel keeper smiled.

“Pop on by after the battle then.” He said. Karis grinned.

“I will.” She then left heading to where Alistair was at. She spotted two men talking, one wore chainmail armor; that had to be Alistair. The tan man in the robe looked irritated.

“What is it now? Haven’t Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?” The mage asked.

“I simply cam to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence.” Alistair said. The mage looked annoyed.

“What her Reverence ‘desires’ is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens — by the king’s orders, I might add.” He said. Alistair had a smirk on his face, Karis bit back laughter; this man probably was very familiar with the use of sarcasm.

“Should I have asked for a note?” Alistair asked.

“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!” The Mage snapped, agitated.

“Yes, I was harassing **you** by delivering a message.” Alistair said.

“Your glibness does you no credit.” The mage snapped.

“Here I thought we were getting along so well!” Alistair said. Karis’ shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. “I was even going to name one of my children after you…The grumpy one.” He said. Karis burst out laughing now, catching both of the men’s’ attention.

“Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Out of the way fool!” The mage shoved past the laughing Karis. Alistair was grinning.

“You know,” He said as Karis regained her breath. “One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.” He said. Karis grinned wide.

“I know _exactly_ what you mean.” She said.

“It’s like a big party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. **That** would give the darkspawn something to think about.” Karis gave a laugh.

“Should we sing as well?” She asked making Alistair laugh.

“Sure! Maybe they would run away at our horrible singing.” He said. Karis laughed.

“I’m—”

“The new recruit, you aren’t a mage are you?”

“Would that make your day worse?” She asked teasingly.

“No, I just rather know when I’m going to be turned into a toad.” Alistair said. Karis chuckled.

“I’m Karis.”

“Ah, that was the name. My name is Alistair, but you probably figured that out. As junior member of the order, I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining.” He said. Karis smiled.

“Very nice to meet you.” She said. Alistair smiled then stopped.

“You know, I just noticed that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?” Alistair mused.

“Probably because we are too smart for you.” Karis said grinning.

“True. But if you’re here, what does that make you?” He asked.

“One of the boys, more or less.” Karis said.

“Sad, isn’t it?” He said, Karis just laughed shaking her head. “I’m curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?”

“No, I haven’t.” Karis said.

“When I fought my first one, I wasn’t expecting it to be so monstrous. I can’t say I’m looking forward to encountering another.” He said. “Anyhow, whenever you’re ready let’s head back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started.”

“I look forward to traveling with you.” Karis said sincerely. Alistair blinked.

“You do? Huh, that’s a first.” He said. Karis laughed before heading off towards where she knew Duncan was at. When she arrived she grinned over at Daveth, at least there were some humans that were not all that bad. Duncan nodded as they arrived.

“Ah, good, you found Alistair. I’ll assume you are ready to begin preparations.” He said before looking at Alistair with a look. “Assuming, of course, that you’ve finished riling up mages, Alistair.” He said.

“What can I say? The reverend mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army.” He said making Karis snort and turn to hide her laughter.

“She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.” Duncan scolded. Alistair sighed.

“Your right, Duncan. I am sorry.” He said as Karis gained control over her laughing.

“Now then, since you are all here. we can begin.” He said. “You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for recruit.” He said.

“Finally, some action!” Karis blurted out, it had been a boring trip here. She enjoyed a little excitement, something to test her skills on. Duncan chuckled.

“Without a doubt. Darkspawn aren’t renowned for their willingness to offer up their blood. There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some of the scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can.” He said.

“We get darkspawn blood, he gets scroll.” Karis muttered, making sure she had it right.

“The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely.” Duncan said. Alistair nodded.

“I will.” Alistair said. Karis smiled.

“Lead the way, Alistair.” She said. Alistair looked hesitant before heading to the west. The three recruits followed.


End file.
